Sandcastles and Scaredycats
by Watch Hound
Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles builds dream castles with his princess and sort of gets over his fear for the deep blue.


Sandcastles and Scaredycats

Part of the Fragmented Charms collection. Also contains; Concerts and Trains, and, Advices and Discoveries.

Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles builds dream castles with his princess and sort of gets over his fear for the deep blue.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch

_

* * *

_

-(I know that I'm going nowhere)

_So scream loud and look at me way down_

_I know that you're afraid_

_I'll hold you close and never, ever let you go_

* * *

Wallabee Beatles was concentrating on the road just in order to avoid the beaming face of his date, who was currently pushing numerous of buttons on the Sony radio of his car. The tires of his leaf green Volkswagen Beetle convertible were marking their way on the sizzling hot asphalt of the highway to the beach. A male voice sipped into his eardrum accompanied by the beats of a synthesizer, a guitar and a drum. His gorgeous date giggled and sang along with the lyrics, apparently knowing them at heart.

He slumped his shoulder, still focused on the road, and felt how the salty sea breeze already started to toy with his golden locks. The Asian girl was rushing with hyperactivity and refused to sit still on the leather furnishing of the passenger seat. He placed his hand on the stick to shift gears and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple when she placed the palm of her hand on top of his.

"Thank you so much for taking me to the beach, Wally." He swallowed uncomfortably and nodded gruffly.

"I wanna build sandcastles, swim, eat ice-cream and we could play beach volleyball!" Her eagerness was quite endearing and the blonde smiled, not able to hide his content any longer.

They decided to go to the beach in the later afternoon to avoid the major heat wave and the enormous mass. It was already half past four when they arrived. Wally parked his green car on an overcrowded parking place, opened up the trunk and retreated their bag with towels and other equipment, before closing the top of his convertible. Kuki helped him carry a bit of the stuff and frolicked over the concrete of the pavement in excitement. Her chanting drew attention, but for the moment the Aussie couldn't have cared less.

Finding a lovely spot not all too close by the deep blue sea, they set up the material, laid down the beach towels and placed the parasol securely in the sand. The violet-eyed immediately pulled off her lime green t-shirt to reveal a white bikini top with pink cherry blossoms. Soon her jeans skirt fell down to her ankles, showing the other piece of her bikini and she was ready to explore the water. Wally felt his cheeks becoming a flustered shade of red, diverted his glance and pulled off his own white t-shirt and his pants to show off his orange swim trunks.

"Let's go swim, Wally!" Her eyes sparkled in delight when she glanced at the waves hitting the beach violently.

His green eyes widened slightly and he scratched the back of his head nervously, the Aussie had a strong dislike for water in general and he would hate to make a fool of himself with his poor swimming abilities. Wally desperately searched for another activity to fend off the thought of venturing in the water and decided that they should build a sandcastle first.

"Kooks, we should build a sandcastle, first, ya know?" She threw a few locks of raven black hair over her shoulder, glanced at him curiously before grinning widely.

"Sure! That would be fun too! I'm getting the buckets and stuff immediately!" She dove into the large bag and grabbed the small multi-colored shovels and a plastic bucket.

The Asian-colored girl sat herself down on her knees, started to dig a few holes and bossed Wally around because she was the princess and he was her faithful servant.

"Geez, how old are ya, Kooks? Eight?" He laughed when she threw a handful of sand at him and continued working.

"No, I'm a seventeen year old princess who performs her duties." Kuki used the bucket to make small towers and twisted them to serve a more elegant purpose.

"Sounds like an eight year old to me." The Aussie secured the imaginary castle with a moat and created a bridge.

"Alright, my palace is finished." The black-haired teen squealed and seated herself in between the four towers gleefully.

"Now we can play volleyball, roight?" His Australian accent colored the words and his bangs were sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat.

"No! We've gotta play prince and princess first." She giggled at the pink covering his cheeks –which he blamed the heat for- and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That's cruddy and stupid, Kooks. We're not kids anymore." Wally laughed mirthfully when she pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Retorting back with slight anger, she carefully spread her legs in case she hit a tower, "Well, what's wrong with acting childlike, Wall-A-Bee?"

Now spelling out his name had a quite disastrous effect on the tempered Australian and he playfully attacked her, trampling the sandcastle in the progress. Kuki gasped and punched him on his upper arm, stuck out her tongue again and darted away in full speed.

"Get back 'ere, ya.. ya.. big baby!" Commencing the chase, the two teens were laughing and cackling along the way.

"And so the princess runs from the blonde and bulky dragon!" The Asian shouted out, earning herself a couple of weird looks from random sunbathing people.

"Tah princess better watches out that she ain't gonna get burned!" Wally replied and leaped towards her but wasn't able to reach her and thus he fell down in the hot sand.

Sputtering due to the grains inside of his mouth, Kuki giggled loudly at him and skipped towards the sea and the wet sand. Her feet sank into the moist sand and she sighed in relief, forgetting the pressing heat and her hilarious persecutor for a moment. Her luck was short lived however, when the blonde pounced against her and caused her to fall into the waves. Long raven black locks sprawled behind her form when she collided with the cold water.

"I'ma get you back, Wallabee Beatles!" The distressed teen turned around, still laying in the waves like a coy mermaid, and glanced at him with drops hanging on her eyelashes.

"That's one-zero for tah dragon, princess." A wide grin played upon his features.

His grin dissolved rather quickly when Kuki held his feet in a deadlock in between her elbows and made him fall onto the wet sand with his back, the grains shaving against his sensitive skin. He wiped his bangs away, cocked an eyebrow and his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

Gulping the Asian retreated deeper into the sea and gave him numerous provocations for him to follow her.

"What's the matter, scaredycat? Is the big tough Australian afraid of getting **wet**?" Her laughter rang into his ears and his temper proved to be bigger than his phobia.

Wally plunged into the water, swam after his crush and once they met again, he was happy to feel the solid ground beneath his feet. The water was just surrounding the area around his waist and he was still able to stand. His muscled arms encircled her waist and made sure her arms weren't free, even though the teen flailed wildly with them.

"Whatya gonna do now, huh? Princess?" Kuki bit her bottom lip in anticipation and he noted the devious look inside those gorgeous violet orbs.

"This…" She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips, making the blood rush to as well her cheeks as his.

His grip lessened noticeable and the flirtatious vixen released herself from his hold, swimming back towards the shore with mirth. Growling he was being tricked but as well nervous thanks to the kiss, Wally followed her shortly and with long strokes, he reached her. The raven-headed girl was standing up straight, smiling victoriously and looked down upon him, toying with the strap of her bikini top.

"One-one, dragon." Winking at him, she turned around to walk back towards the towels.

"Not a chance!" Wally yelled out and tackled her forcefully, so he fell down upon her.

Mumbling and muffling incoherent words, Kuki was trying to get away from him. He placed his knees on both sides of her, the soaked fabric of his trunks pressed against her bare thighs and carefully turned her around. Their eyes met and all the childlike treats disappeared into thin air.

"Wally?" Her voice squeaked and she supported herself on her elbows.

"Kooks.. Ah.." His nerves were struggling and his cheeks once again turned a shade of red, but he needed to settle the score.

The blonde leaned in, pressing his cold and salty lips against hers, and he nearly couldn't contain his happiness when she started to respond. Her hand was placed against his chest and his supported the back of her head, his fingers entangled in the wet strands. The spectators started to produce sounds that peculiarly resembled; "Awww" and soon words were being spilled over their situation but they ignored the talk, completely overjoyed in their own world.

Kuki parted for breath, smiled sweetly at him and softly whispered into his ear, "I guess the dragon won."

Snickering at her words, he pressed his lips against hers again but not before commenting; "Did tah dragon win o'er tah princess' heart?"

She nodded eagerly and allowed him to roll off her and cradle her body against his muscled form, the waves tickling their feet and their toes.

'He sure did… He sure did…"

_

* * *

_

-Up and down

_You spin me around_

_You got everybody watchin' as you hit the ground_

_So take a step back_

_You know I'm there- _

* * *

Song by Breathe Carolina, Lovely. I don't own it.

Review, please? It's just a push of the button and a few thuds on your keyboard anyways.


End file.
